


All I Want For Christmas

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [6]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Copious amounts of Mariah Carey, Interior Decorating, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Daiki proudly declares he's made an "English Christmas playlist" that Keito would like, but when it turns out to be "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey about fifty times over, Keito can't tell if his roommate is hitting on him, or if it's just a joke.





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "caroling". I'm pretending this applies.

"Are you ready? I just finished it." Daiki said excitedly, standing up from the couch. Keito looked over at him, amused by his roommate's enthusiasm, watching as he plugged his phone into the small portable speakers they kept on the mantlepiece. It was finally far enough into December to be decorating, and they set aside this weekend’s evening to putting up all the tinsel and the lights. Daiki, the resident music connoisseur of the house, had decided he was going to create an "English Christmas music" playlist that he insisted Keito would enjoy. Daiki knew next to no English though, while Keito was fluent, so Keito was quite interested to hear the mix Daiki had compiled while he'd begun stringing lights up across their kitchen cabinets.

Keito nodded, Daiki grinning and pressing play.

The first song, honestly, he should have expected. It was the classic, timeless, “All I Want For Christmas Is You” by Mariah Carey. Keito recognized it as soon as Mariah Carey began to sing, and Daiki must have listened to the song on his own a few times as well, because he began belting along in broken English, making Keito laugh. Neither of them really knew the parts that weren’t the chorus, but that didn’t seem to matter to Daiki, loudly mumbling vaguely English sounding syllables until they got to the chorus again.

When the sleigh bells faded out and the song ended, Keito paused his placement of the Santa-faced nesting dolls and pricked his ears to listen, waiting for the next song. He expected “Silent Night” maybe, or Elvis’s “Santa Bring My Baby Back To Me”, which was his father’s personal favorite Christmas carol. Instead, Mariah’s slow buildup began for another round of “All I Want For Christmas Is You”.

Keito glanced over in Daiki’s direction, ready to ask about it, but Daiki was singing rather passionately into the head of their snowman plushie, so Keito held his tongue, deciding that another rendition of the song wouldn’t kill him.

At about the fifth repeat though, Keito had about enough. It was a good song and all, but Daiki couldn’t have spent two days crafting this “masterpiece” of a playlist, as he had called it. Maybe he’d pressed the repeat button on accident while setting it up, or something; that was the only reason Keito could think of. The hole in that logic, though, was that Daiki wasn’t acting as though anything was wrong, singing just as enthusiastically along every single time. And he looked so happy about it, with his fingers barely poking out of the oversized sweater sleeves and the Santa hat sitting crooked on his head, that Keito didn’t want to burst his bubble. Maybe it was all just a joke, but Keito didn’t want to give Daiki the satisfaction of cracking and asking about it.

About an hour into their Mariah Carey marathon, it was time to set up the tree. It was a fake pine tree, but they still had to string all of fairy lights on it and hang up all the baubles.

“Check if these work, will you?” Keito asked, tossing their string of lights over to him while he began opening the boxes of ornaments, the light music box sounds that Keito was coming painfully familiar with signaling the beginning of yet another “All I Want For Christmas”. A sudden, bright glow from the corner of his eye gave him his answer, but Daiki let him know anyway.

“They do!” He exclaimed and Keito looked over at him, his face lit up by the strings of lights in his hands. He looked back, beaming, and Keito felt a bit breathless.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas…” Daiki began, singing along with the female voice coming through the speakers, his own voice heavily accented. He wrapped some of the lights around his neck like a feather boa and got to his feet in a slow, dramatic way, making Keito laugh at him. “...there is just one thing I need.”

“I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree.” Keito decided to chime in, watching Daiki approach. When his housemate was close enough he roped Keito in with the string of lights, Keito’s socked feet sliding slightly across the hardwood floor as Daiki pulled him in.

“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,” Daiki continued, and Keito felt dangerously close to him, a nervous smile making its way onto his face. “Make my wish come true…”

“Daiki?” Keito decided to ask. Daiki giggled at him, pressing his forehead to Keito’s own.

“All I want for Christmas is you.”


End file.
